herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beyal
Beyal (Japanese: Noah (ノア Noa)) is one of the main protagonists in Monsuno: World Master and its sequel series, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. His Monsunos are Glowblade, Arachnablade, Mysticblade, and Hyper Glowblade. Monsuno: World Master Beyal debuted in Knowledge, where he encountered Team Core-Tech and was about to battle Chase Suno before The Bookman arrived. Later, Beyal freed Team Core-Tech from captivity and explained the Library of Tebab's history to the team. Beyal and Glowblade then teamed up with Chase and Lock to battle the Bookman's Librax and succeeded in defeating it. Following the battle, Beyal introduced the team to Master Ey, and the master gave Beyal permission to join Team Core-Tech. In Breakthrough, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech was on the run from S.T.O.R.M.. Later, Team Core-Tech attempted to break through the S.T.O.R.M. blockade, but the team was confronted by Commander Trey and then Charlemagne. Beyal assisted Chase, Bren, and Jinja in battle against Charlemagne, but the team was easily overpowered by Charlemagne's Driftblade. In R.S.V.P., he observed many of the battles in Sanctuary City alongside Team Core-Tech. Later, Beyal attempted to fight Dr. Klipse and Backslash, but Glowblade was quickly defeated. When Hargrave and Shadowhornet attacked the team from behind, Beyal confronted Hargrave and stalled him until the end of the battle. In Appleseeds, he had a chip planted on his shoulder by a disguised Latinus when Team Core-Tech was trying to follow Dax. Later, Beyal fought alongside the team against Darkspin, and managed to win in the end. In Eye, he fought alongside Dax and Jinja against Charlemagne and Commander Trey while Chase and Bren were trying to destroy the Wild Core whose power S.T.O.R.M. was trying to harness. After the Wild Core was destroyed, Charlemagne and Trey retreated, so Beyal called Glowblade back into its Core. In Deceit, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech fell into a trap set by S.T.O.R.M. and Beyal had his Core taken away. Beyal and Jinja then retrieved the team's Cores from captured S.T.O.R.M. Elites. In Trust, he fought alongside Dax against Bren and Jinja when tensions arose in the group after Chase left with Jon Ace. Later, Beyal participated in the battle against Darkspin, where Dax gave him Arachnablade after Glowblade was defeated, and succeeded in defeating two Darkspin members. In Hunted, he fought alongside Jinja against Dom Pyro, but the two were easily overpowered, defeated, and captured. Beyal was later freed by Chase and Jon Ace at the end of the episode. In Shadow, he along with the rest of Team Core-Tech and Jon Ace infiltrated an Eklipse-controlled mining facility. There, Beyal saw a vision of Jon blowing up the facility, so he rushed to where Jon and the chunk of raw Monsuno Essence were. After a brief fight with Jon, the Shadow Effect was activated, and so Jon threw Beyal out of the room. When the facility was destroyed in a massive explosion, the team thought Beyal for dead, until Beyal returned to the team and delivered the news of Jon's fate. In Lost, he took Chase, Bren, and Jinja to The Dreaming, where they saw a disturbing vision of Lock going rogue. Later, Beyal participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, but he was defeated alongside Dax by the rogue Lock. In Light, he, Chase, and Bren infiltrated the Library of Tebab where they encountered Dawnmaster, who took the book that Beyal was trying to find. A chase ensued, with Beyal cornering Dawnmaster and convincing him to hand over the book, but Dawnmaster simply tossed the book away, and Beyal discovered that it was a blank copy. Beyal later met up with both Bren and Dawnmaster again, and they formulated a plan to rescue Chase from the Bookman. Beyal, Bren, and Dawnmaster then escaped from the library after freeing Chase and watched as the library exploded. In Bright, he and Dax were accidentally left behind on a train and missed a battle with the Desert Wolves. Later, at Digby Droog's house, the Desert Wolves attacked again, with Beyal, Jinja, and Droog getting trapped under the collapsed roof. Monsuno Graphic Novels TBA Monsuno: Combat Chaos TBA Gallery Bren, Jinja, Dax & Beyal.jpg|Bren, Jinja, Dax & Beyal Chase, Bren, Beyal & Queeg.png|Beyal, Old Man Queeg, Chase Suno & Bren Beyal (Knowledge).jpg|Beyal sees a vision Beyal (Victory).png|Beyal received a medal Chase and Beyal.png Dax and Beyal.png Bren and Beyal.png Alpha, Beyal & Jinja.png|Beyal and Jinja with Alpha of S.T.O.R.M. Strike Squad Chase, Beyal, and Dax (S3E9).png Chase, Jinja, and Beyal (S1E5).jpg Jinja, Bren, Beyal and Dax with Commander Trey.png Beyal ride on Phantom Glowblade.png Jinja, Beyal and Dax (Lost).png Team Core-Tech with Evo and Quickforce.png Jinja smiling.png Chase and Team Core-Tech meet Digby Droog.png|Beyal and his friends meet Droog. Category:MONSUNO Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Adventurers